Morning Sickness Comfort
by ChrystalMart
Summary: A normal morning gives way to a few secrets…


**Morning Sickness Comfort**

Author: cwshowspodcast

Beta: lemon_drop151

Rating: PG

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Main pairing: Kurt/Puck , Finn,Burt and Carol

Genre: Fluff

Warning: mpreg is possible in this universe and also there is a lot of mention of vomit and a quick reference to Bulimia and Anorexia.

Spoilers: Know up to recent episodes to be on the safe side

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters

Author Notes: This was written from this a href=".?thread=11688923#t11688923"Prompt/a href Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: A normal morning gives way to a few secrets…

Word Count: 800

**Morning Sickness Comfort**

Kurt shot out of bed like a bullet and ran towards his en suite bathroom. He nearly tripped over one of Finn's shoes, which the other boy refused to put away. He would have reprimanded him if it weren't for the fact his hand was currently covering his mouth, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside long enough to make it to the bathroom.

Kurt skidded past Finn's bed and barely made it before spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. This was the fourth time this week he had woken up feeling the need to vomit. He thought it was the flu, but the doctor yesterday had let him know that it was a parasite, but hey, not to worry cause it would expel itself in six and a half months.

Yeah, that was just perfect. Kurt went to get up when another wave of nausea struck, sending him back to his knees.

Finn could hear Kurt throwing up in the bathroom _**again**_. He was worried, he knew that Kurt was almost always watching his weight and he also remembered something in health class about bulrexia or something. Wringing his hands the tall boy decided to run and get their parents when he heard Kurt heaving again.

"Kurt…" Burt cautiously stepped into the bathroom. Kurt was curled up by the toilet shivering, looking pale.

"Dad," Kurt croaked out, his throat sore from the retching. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, Kurt sweetie." Carol simpered. "Let me get a hot wash cloth."

"No, there is really no need." Kurt said sitting up a little more, but instantly regretting it as another flash of nausea kicked in.

"Kurt," Burt said, his eyebrows turned down. "Should we call the doctor?"

"No, dad, I already went." Leaving the implication wide open. Kurt didn't look at Burt. How could he? His dad is not going to be happy about this. He could feel the tears building.

"Does he know?" Burt asked gently after a few moments. Kurt shrugged; not nearly as surprised his dad figured it out, as he should have been.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Not kill him…" Burt trailed off, cracking his neck to the side.

"Wait. Does who know what?" Finn wondered aloud, his brow furrowed.

"Oh," Carol said with a look of realization.

As if on cue, loud footsteps were heard coming down Kurt's stairs and quick as a flash, Noah Puckerman was standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

"What - ?" Finn started, but when he looked at Puck and saw the worry on his face, it clicked.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked making his way into the bathroom next to Burt.

Burt put his hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed. "We," he paused. "will talk later."

Burt released his grip and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurt's head.

He turned and ushered both Finn and Carol from the room, leaving the boys to talk.

"Kurt, babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, feeling up to standing. Noah reached out a hand and helped the boy to his feet shakily. "Just having trouble with morning sickness, but don't worry, it will be gone in about six and a half months."

Puck's mouth dropped open and his eyes wide as saucers. He moved to speak when Burt's booming voice came down the stairs.

"Kurt! The guest room is almost done and we'll move Finn in next weekend. So Puckerman, how about you start using the front door if you plan on staying the night. Who do you boys think you're fooling with this whole sneaking in and out through the basement window business."

The door shut with a loud clap, only making the silence louder. Kurt and Puck looked at one another. One in relief, the other in fear.

Puck let out a deep breath and Kurt started laughing. Puck reached out and pulled the still laughing Kurt to him. He hugged the boy and went to kiss him, but Kurt turned his head so he missed and got his cheek.

"What?" Noah asked, looking hurt.

"Noah," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just spent the last 10 minutes with my head in the toilet. I need to brush my teeth." He tried to pull away but Puck held him tight.

"You know I love you right?"

""Yes," Kurt said looking up into warm brown eyes. "I love you too."

"Good, so…." he trailed off, sliding his hands down Kurt's hips before letting him go. "You go and brush your teeth so I can show you just how much.

Kurt blinked slowly at him and turned to head to the back to the bathroom.

"I think you already have." Kurt said quietly, placing a hand on his stomach.


End file.
